


I Got You (Peter Parker x Reader)

by miss_carlisle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_carlisle/pseuds/miss_carlisle
Summary: Soooo funny story... This is a quiz result that got WAY out of hand in its length, so I decided to just turn it into a short oneshot. If you like angst and tragedy, this is for you!





	I Got You (Peter Parker x Reader)

You studied for every test together. You were partners in science lab. You sat together at lunch. You lived only a block apart, and you considered yourself to be his best friend, second only to perhaps Ned Leeds. So why was it that to Peter Parker, you were invisible? Not in the traditional sense. He would talk to you for hours, about anything from homework, to sports, the news, or even his current crush. You patiently listened as he went on and on about Liz Toomes, remaining completely oblivious to the fact that you had been crushing on him since middle school.

But what could you do? You couldn't tell him and risk ruining your friendship.

The two of you often discussed your mutual admiration of the Avengers, and you were beyond excited for Peter when he got the Stark internship. But something about him had changed. He disappeared from field trips, would cancel plans to hang out with you at the last minute, and he even stood up Liz Toomes at the Homecoming Dance. Something was definitely going on with him. You just couldn't figure out what.

But your curiosity about Peter's secret took a backseat when you had an unexpected death in your family. Funeral arrangements had to be made, and suddenly you didn't care so much about school, or anything else for that matter. You failed a test that you hadn't studied for, and you didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the week. You were starting to think that no one cared. That you were alone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The day before the funeral, you were lying in your bed, rain pattering on your window. When you heard a knock on the door downstairs, you didn't bother to get up. But your mother answered it, and a moment later, she called up the stairs that Peter had come to see you. Reluctantly, you rose and dragged yourself down the stairs. Stepping outside, you closed the door behind you and then stuffed your hands into the pockets of your oversized hoodie.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," he began hesitantly. "Listen, uh... I'm so sorry about what happened. I know how hard it is to lose someone close to you."

You stared down at your bare feet and said nothing. You heard him shift and take a breath.

"I should've been there for you sooner," Peter confessed, "like you were for me. But if I'm honest, I...I didn't know what to say. I still don't. But I wanted to tell you that I'm here. I'm here for you."

You bit your lip as it began to tremble, blinking back the tears that were welling in your eyes. "It's not fair. I...I didn't even get to say goodbye."

The tears began to fall, and you hastily swiped at them. But they just kept coming. Peter swallowed, uncertain for a moment. But then he moved closer and wrapped you in a hug. His arms were strong but gentle, making you feel safe and warm. And finally, you allowed yourself to cry.

Clinging to him as your chest heaved with sobs, you shut your eyes tight. And even though your world was falling apart, at least you had him. He cared. He understood. And he wasn't going to leave you when things got hard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The school had planned a field trip the next day, but you missed it for the funeral. It was clear and sunny out with a pleasant breeze, and the beauty of the day felt wrong to you. How could everything around you be so bright and cheerful when your heart was grieving?

But then, just when you thought that your current circumstances couldn't get any worse, that your mood couldn't get any darker, you saw an alien ship descending from the sky.

"Mom..." you murmured, reaching over and tugging on her sleeve as the two of you rode in the back of a taxi.

Glancing up, she gasped and screamed for the driver to floor it. But there was nowhere to go. Traffic was at a complete standstill, and now panicking civilians were flooding the streets. As the giant spinning ring sank lower and lower, the wind began to pick up. Vehicles were crashing. People were screaming. Debris whipped across the windshield of your taxi and slapped against the windows.

"We can't stay here," you realized. "It isn't safe. We have to get as far away as we can."

"What?" your mother cried in horror, but you were already climbing out of the taxi.

You turned in all directions, taking in your chaotic surroundings. Where? Where should you go?

When your mother called your name, her voice sounded muffled and distant, nearly silenced by the roaring of the wind and the deafening hum of the ship that loomed over the city. Only when it was too late did you understand why she was trying to warn you.

A large truck was hurtling toward you, filling your vision, and it showed no signs of stopping. Your eyes went wide as fear paralyzed you. There was no time to think, to act.

You shut your eyes, bracing for the fatal impact that was an instant away, but then another's body collided with yours. Yelping as you were suddenly swept off your feet, you clung to a pair of strong, red-clad shoulders. One moment, you were soaring through the air, and the next, you were lying on concrete. Breathless, you found yourself gazing up into the masked face of Spider-Man.

"It's all right," he said. "I got you... I got you."

Tears blurred your vision as you choked back a sob.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," he assured you, brushing away your tears with a webbed thumb. "Look, I've gotta go help, but you get yourself somewhere safe, all right? You can do this. I know you can."

Swallowing hard, you finally managed to nod. "T-thank you...Spider-Man."

He gave you an almost imperceptible nod in return, and then he was swinging away, high above the confusion and the madness below. But you hardly saw what was happening around you any longer. Something had struck a cord deep inside you. His voice. The way he spoke. The way he had brushed away your tears and saved you in a moment of complete and utter despair.

As your mother rushed to your side and pulled you into her embrace, all you could do was stare at the place where Spider-Man had disappeared around a street corner.

"Peter..." you murmured, pale with shock.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After that day, the alien ship disappeared. So did Spider-Man, and so did Peter Parker. All the TV journalists were talking about was the disappearance of Tony Stark, but you only wanted to know when Peter would be coming back. You knew that he and the Avengers had gone into space. They must have. To stop some kind of extra-dimensional threat.

You waited. Impatiently, but you waited.

And then the Vanishing happened. Half of Earth's populace, gone in an instant. It was the end of everything you had ever known. You were witnessing an apocalypse, the transformation of your world into a dystopian nightmare. But you never lost faith that Peter was still out there somewhere, fighting. He would return someday, and you would punch him for never telling you that he was Spider-Man. As his friend, you reserved that right.

_One day,_ you would tell yourself every night as fires blazed outside your window, _Peter will come home._


End file.
